This Can't Be Good
by ewalani1
Summary: I just added another short inner dialog from Paige's perspective! Review please! Just an inner dialog from Paige's perspective from a few scenes in "Charades" Let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

I just wanted to mess with him a little. I just wanted to show him how unprepared he was to handle physical contact from a woman who was trying to seduce him. I thought the hand holding alone would do it. But the contact of just his hands was nicer than I expected. And to my surprise, he handled it fairly well. So I had to take it further. I still had control as I swept my hands up his arms, but then I looked at his lips. I think that's when I started playing with fire. I stepped in closer and his presence affected me more than I had anticipated. My hands were already at the base of his neck, so close to his hair, I convinced myself it was to continue to test him. I ran my fingers through his locks and caressed his face, I was so lost in the moment waiting for him to take the hint and kiss me. But instead he stuttered a little and regained his composure and the spell was broken. I started to panic a little with how far I took it, so I gently patted his cheek, said good and quickly exited the room. I had to get out of there. One dream and all of a sudden he's irresistible? That did not make sense to me. How did this happen? How did feelings appear? This can't be good.. can it?

He is sweet, really sweet. He's so good with Ralph and he he's so caring. He's surprising, funny, and he really believes in me. He's a genius with a team of genius friends and he really believes I contribute to the team. His social skills may not be the best, but he tries. He really tries, sometimes it seems like he tries just for me. There couldn't possibly be a better role model for my son, or a better friend. I'm not gonna even get into the quirky things that make him attractive. But this can't be good!

Let's start with, the man doesn't even believe in love! What kind of future would that bring? How could I go into this without a possible future in mind. It could be damaging to his relationship with my son, my son needs this relationship. What about the fact that he doesn't pick up on subtle hints. He doesn't appreciate art. We have absolutely nothing in common. Not to mention, I can't keep up with him mentally. How quickly do you think he'll get bored with you? What would make him stick around? This can't be good.

It can't be good, yet as I hear him say, "Nothing, just… realized recently what a nice voice you have." As he leaves for the night, I can't help thinking maybe, it can be good.


	2. Maybe?

In the midst of what we all thought was gonna be our death, his hand brushed mine. I remember the moment. I was thinking about Ralph, what would happen to him, would drew be able to take care of him? I was thinking, I'm not ready to die. I was thinking, I don't wanna leave Ralph. I was thinking, I don't wanna die alone. I was thinking, and then I felt his knuckles brush mine.

I wasn't thinking anymore. I turned to look at him, shocked that we were even close enough to touch. Then I saw the look on his face. This mixture of guilt, panic, frustration, and... Longing? Was that longing?

I didn't have time to analyze this. In this moment all I knew was, he needed me and I needed him. So I let our hands get closer, almost linking together. The connection was comforting, even if it was only a small one. I let my thoughts rest and focused on the contact for a moment, and then out came our heroes.

I was almost disappointed. That thought alone startled me when I had time to think about it... What is happening here?

As I watched the young man propose to his love with my costume jewelry, I couldn't help but ask that question again, because I can't help but think... Maybe? No. Come on! It's Walter. But as I sneak a peak at him and see he's already looking at me, it gets harder to shake the maybe.


	3. No more maybe

He almost died. He was almost dead. He could have died. Walter was almost gone. There was almost no Walter... No Walter. I can't do no Walter. It's not ok. That's all I could think as they loaded him onto the gurney and put him in the ambulance.

Now sitting in the waiting room, waiting to hear that he'll make It, I realize...He would have been gone and the last thing I said to him was I don't want my son to be like him. I didn't mean it. I was upset, scared, confused... I'm not confused anymore. My son belongs with this family... And so do I.

Whatever me and Walter are or aren't... I'm not confused about what I want anymore. He's gotta make it through, I've got to be able to tell him. I have to be able to say the words. He has to hear me. He's got to make it through... Please Walter, make it through.

The doctor comes in and tells us he'll be ok. I forget the rest of what she said because I was only listening for the words I needed to hear. He's gonna be ok. Everyone in the room relaxes and cabe asks if we can see him. Good, I need to see him.

Everyone is ready to leave him for the night, but I still need to tell him. So I make an excuse to stay and send Ralph with happy and Toby for the night.

Now's the moment. He's asleep, and there's no one here. The room is dark.. It's perfect. I look at his face, studying his features. I don't have to figure out what I'm gonna say, I've had the words ready all night. But as I speak, my eyes wonder down to his lips. That's happened before, I remember the exact moment. I wish that had been the last moment. He'd know then, he'd be closer to how I really feel... That's it, I'll make it the last moment.

I lean down and press my lips against his. There warm, just like they should be. It feels so nice I almost go down again, but no. They'll be time for that later. There will be real kisses and more words. There will be time for that later because.

"I really care about you Walter."


End file.
